Second Guessing: A Romance
by JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak
Summary: We all love a good love triangle, but do the people involved love it as much? Nessarose Thropp becomes at the top of the Wicked love triangles and doesn't have the easiest time.


_AN: OMG, I am starting a new story. This is the Wicked love triangles, reversed. So think about who likes who and reverse that. I hope you like this, I won't have much Gliyero, but there might be some. And some Fiyeraba, and Gloq. Ultimately, though, this will be Bessa. So, I guess I'll stop chattering and move on. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own the script, Grimmerie and laptop, but not the musical. Too bad._

Elphaba Thropp disembarked the train, stepping on to the station platform. All around her, students were scrambling around, dragging trunks and suitcases or hugging parents goodbye. As she watched a blond girl embracing first her mother, then her father, Elphaba fought a wave of bitterness. _Her_ mother was gone; there would be no hugging her. And her father? Ha. Maybe if she morphed into a naïve, wheelchair-bound, white skinned religious fanatic? Maybe then Frex would show any sign of affection towards her. Maybe not.

Nessarose wheeled out beside her. "Elphaba, look at everyone. Do you think they're all going to Shiz?"

Frex joined the sisters. "There are a lot of people, Rosie, and I want you to make sure your big sister takes care of you.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I will, Father." Nessa said and smiled sweetly up at him. "Goodbye. I love you."

"One moment." Frex put his hand on her shoulder. He reached into his leather bag and pulled out a glossy purple box. Nessa's eyes—the same beautiful shade as the gift—lit up.

"Oh, Father, you shouldn't have."

"I had to get something for my beautiful pet, did I not?" He passed her the box and she opened it neatly to reveal a pair of sparkling silver shoes.

"Thank you! Father, I love them! They are so, so exquisite!

Frex knelt down and slipped them on to her feet. "I thought you'd like them." He gave his younger daughter a hug and kiss. "Have a good time at school."

Feeling ignored, Elphaba spoke up. "Goodbye, Father."

He turned to her and nodded briefly. "Goodbye Elphaba. Take good care of your sister."

"I will, I know. You must have told me that a hundred times."

Frex ignored her sarcasm. "I'll see you both at winter break." With a final wave, he strode back on to the train, both girls staring after him.

"Well, that was lovely." Elphaba commented dryly.

"Faba, he knows you don't need that kind of thing. After all, it's more important that I fit in, since I'll be the one making friends."

Even though Nessa's words were probably true, they still smarted. Stung, Elphaba excused herself to go to the restroom. She was about to walk in when she caught sight of the most beautiful thing Unnamed God had ever created.

It was a boy, tall, perfectly toned and chiseled. His hair was a lustrous golden brown, his sun-bronzed skin a similar hue. The dark blue vest he sported perfectly matched his eyes. Elphaba couldn't stop gazing. She was, to be precise, in love.

For the umpteenth time in her life, Elphaba wished she weren't green. If her skin were chocolaty or pink, porcelain or bronze, maybe she would have a chance with this gorgeous boy. As it was, he would probably never look at her without feeling sick to his stomach.

_Don't wish_, she told herself, before her dreams could be carried away. _Don't start._

Nessa wheeled up to her. "Elphaba, what happened to the restroom?"

"I…I…" Elphaba stammered, uncertain about confiding in her judgmental sister. "I got distracted."

"By who? Fiyero Tiggular?"

"I—huh?"

Nessa pointed to Elphaba's love interest. "Fiyero Tiggular, over there. See?"

"Yeah…" Elphaba hedged, then blurted, "You know him?"

"Well, sure. Everyone does. He's famous. He's a Winkie—"

"Vinkus." Elphaba automatically corrected.

"All right, a _Vinkus_ prince. Apparently, he's been kicked out of a bunch of prep schools all over the country." Nessa said. She arched her brows, amused. "I'm surprised you like him. I mean, you're the academic type and Fiyero is the opposite."

"Oh, well, it's not like I really have a chance with him."

"True." Her sister admitted. "I mean, look at him checking out that blonde. He's all starry-eyed."

Elphaba sighed, watching her new, hopeless crush gaze at the girl she had seen earlier with her parents. "How about we head to Shiz now? Forget about Fiyero?"

"Okay, I'm all for that." Nessa agreed and let Elphaba push her wheelchair out of the crowded station and into the town.

"It's very pretty out." Nessa observed, pulling an auburn leaf out of her long brown hair.

It was a crisp fall day and leaves were already turning various hues of orange and red. Shiz was a small city, or a very large town, full of shops and bars. Elphaba took the scene in serenely, happy to be going to college in such a nice place.

"It is. Are you excited, Rosie?"

"Oh, yes. I hope I make friends." Nessa said earnestly. "It would be nice if you did, too."

"Rose, you know me. I'm not a people person."

"You never know, Faba. Maybe you'll meet another smart, antisocial, green—"

"—sarcastic misfit? I doubt it." Elphaba laughed as gust of swirling wind blew a cloud of scarlet leaves around her. "It _would_ be nice, though."

"We can always, pray." Nessa said solemnly.

"True, very true." Elphaba said, humoring her. They carried on in silence, not speaking until they got to a large stone building that overlooked the entire town.

Elphaba froze in her tracks. "It's big."

Nessa craned her neck. "It is. It's very beautiful, though. Come on, let's go."

Nervously, Elphaba wheeled her sister into the colossal structure. They followed a crowd of other students into the 'Grand Hall' (as a sign above the door read).

They had just taken their seats, when Nessa let out a cry of surprise. Wordlessly, she pointed down one of the long tables and, slouching forward was none other than Fiyero Tiggular.

"Wow." Elphaba murmured. "I didn't think he would come to Shiz."

"Neither did I." Nessa replied, smoothing her skirt.

Just then, a large, grandmotherly woman strode in and the hall fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the swishing of the woman's skirts and her echoing footsteps as she walked up to a podium.

"Welcome students. I am Madame Morrible, college president. Whether you wish to study sorcery, science or sociology, I know I am speaking for the entire staff here at Shiz when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for all of you." She led the professors in a round of applause and the students joined in.

When the hall was silent again, Madame Morrible dismissed all the sophomores, juniors and seniors to find their dorms. Then she announced to the freshmen, "Now, we need to sort out room assignments. I believe you all received a letter, with your dorm assignments, do you have any questions?"

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged a panic-filled glance. They hadn't received any letter about rooming assignments. Elphaba put her hand up, but Madame Morrible called on another girl, who, she realized with a jolt, was Fiyero's crush.

"Oh, Madame, I've been assigned a private suite already, but I'm willing to share with anyone who doesn't have a room."

The girls on either side of her immediately started cooing.

"Oh, how good of you!"

"You are simply too good!"

Even Fiyero joined in, leaning around a few people so he could be heard. "That really _is_ good of you. I have a suite too...wanna crash with me sometime?"

The girl looked a little startled. She put on a humoring smile. "Um, thanks, but I'm fine."

Fiyero sat back down, looking dejected.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Miss…"

"Upland. Galinda Upland."

"Very kind, Miss Upland. Does anyone not have a room assignment?"

Elphaba put her hand up higher. Madame Morrible's eyes wandered over the group and a smile broke her face when she caught sight of Elphaba.

"Oh! Perfect. What's your name?" The president looked startled when she saw Elphaba's unusual hue, as did everyone else, especially Galinda, but no one commented.

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Well, Miss Thropp, you and Miss Upland may share a room."

"But Madame, my sister doesn't have a room, either."

Madame Morrible peered close at Nessa. "Are you the Governor's daughter?"

Nessa nodded.

"Well, I believe your father requested you share a room with me. So that all works out now, doesn't it? Any other questions?"

She answered another girl's question about how big dorms were and then allowed the group to go find their rooms.

Elphaba was right behind Fiyero, who was next to Galinda, sucking up to her some more.

"Aw, it sucks you got the vegetable for a roomie. You sure you don't want to crash with me?"

"Are you serious? I think it's super cool!" Galinda exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. She turned around, saw Elphaba and flung and arm around her. "I'm so excited for us to share. I think the green skin is actually pretty cool, you know? What's the word? Oh, yeah. Exotic."

Elphaba's heart leapt. Maybe…friends _were_ possible.

_AN: Hope you liked it! I'll probably write a longer note laytah cuz I wanna get this published ASAP. Please R&R, I LOVE reviews and I would be thrilled to dedicate Chapter Two to someone who reviewed really nicely. So thanks for reading! _

_A few days laytah: Okay, not very happy w/ you guys. 62 views, which is, like, better than Elphie, Why Is Boq In My Body after 2 days and not one single review! I won't demand reviews, but c'mon! I read eveyone's story who reviews mine, FYI. _


End file.
